


He found love in a pretty face, why was he searching when it was there all along?

by unstable_fangirl_of_larry



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I don't know...., I kinda ruined HarryandLouis, I'm Sorry, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, first fic, i cut Harry's face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unstable_fangirl_of_larry/pseuds/unstable_fangirl_of_larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff is going on his normal hunt when he sees a mysterious figure in a dark alley, begging to be mutilated and ruined.</p>
<p>Or the one where Jeff helps Harry create a grin that is similar to Jeff's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He found love in a pretty face, why was he searching when it was there all along?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so please don't kill me.
> 
> Please follow if you enjoyed, and I'll keep writing!!

"Hello... Want to play a game?" The masked figure asks, his curly hair poking out from his bloodstained white hoodie. "I won't bite..." he smiles wickedly, his perfect white teeth poking from between full red-stained lips. "That is, unless you want me to..."

"Wait, who are you?!" The other hooded man asks, frayed black hair matted by the pouring rain. " **Speak, asshole!!** " he screams at the other, raising his hand, armed with the bloody knife.

"I'm someone that no one would expect to see as a psychotic murderer..." the taller of the two murmurs, sliding back the wet hood, revealing an equally pale face, moaning at the feel of rain on his leathery skin. "The name's Harry.... And you are...?"

"Jeff....." the raven smiles widely, his scars stretching to their limits and ripping open again, rich crimson spilling out from the wounds. "Nice name for you..."

" _ **Is that all you people see?!**_ My hair is the first thing you see now!" Harry screams, tugging at the darkened locks with both hands, falling to the ground in a mess. "I try so hard to frighten everyone, and they never notice!! Even Lou thinks it's hilarious that I would try to murder someone! ME! The infamous Harry Styles, the manslut of the fucking band!"

Jeff walks closer, his eyes full of mock sorrow, but his smile wide and scaring. "I'm sorry.... It's just... There. So many curls and those eyes..." Harry smiled slightly. "It's _beautiful_."

"Thank you. You're quite good looking too." Harry whispers, smiling. "The smile... Chelsea-style. I like it..." He looks down at his hand, knife held tightly. "Could you help me?"

"With what?" Jeff asks, looking at the extended knife questioningly. Harry drags the blunt side of the knife over his cheek. "You want to me to...?"

"Cut my face open. Make me feel like I can smile forever. I want everyone to know that I have the best smile there is." Harry says, the tip of the knife scraping his face as blood immediately blossoming from the cut. "Oops... Could you finish the picture I started?"

Jeff stands in the pouring rain, weighing the options and what the results would be. On one option, Harry would have a matching grin like his, lip-splitting and beautiful, but on the other hand, his lovely pale face would be marred forever and ruined. "I... I don't know if you want me to--"

"Of course I want you to do it!!" Harry shouts maniacally. "I want to smile and be happy forever!" He tips his head back and laughs, a deep, throaty laugh. "Do it or you'll be alone for the rest of your days." Now Jeff was worried. Why would this boy be so obsessed with this god-awful smile? He instantly regretted cutting his mouth open, and all he wanted to do now was sow it shut and make himself frown without looking insane. "C'mon Jeffy.... Don't be scared... I bet Lou could go through with this quicker than you..."

That was what made him snap. Harry giggled like a madman, Jeff slamming into him, knife poised to kill. " ** _You wanna say that again, asshole?!_** "

" _Cut me, bitch._ " Harry grins, laughing again as Jeff presses the blade of the knife into his cheek. "You know you wanna do it. Even if you back out now, I'll get someone with more skill than you to do it..."

Jeff grins, the same grin he makes before killing his victim, and slides the knife down the pale skin. "My pleasure." A scream rips itself from Harry's throat, his head tipping back as blood blooms over and around the blade, the lacerations deep in his cheeks. " _You love this, hmm?!_ You like getting cut up just for your own pleasure?!" Silence takes over save for Harry's nonstop screaming. "I don't need an answer, babes. Just tell me when to stop." Harry stops and looks Jeff right in the eyes, green meeting bleached blue, and moves. The knife slides farther up on the curly-haired boy's face, marring the skin and making liquid crimson flood from the open tear. "You wanted this, so you can tell me when I should stop..." Jeff says, scarring Harry for life as he rips the flesh from his face. "There. Now you can smile with me forever. Now, how about we talk about those eyelids?"

Harry grins and looks up at Jeff, the ripped skin raised higher than humanly normal. " **Perfect.** " he mumbles, locking lips with Jeff, his emerald eyes closing and Jeff's burned ones staying open. "I love it, but I'd like to keep my eyelids, you know, for my sake."

Jeff smiles and looks down at Harry. "What kind of game did you want to play again?" Harry's eyes glint with mischief and he lunges at Jeff.

" _A slutty kind of game._ " he says before tackling the pale boy and kisses him senseless.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr!!!
> 
> lukeybearandashy.tumblr.com/


End file.
